The Vampire of the Wolf
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: My OC for this is HERE! YAY! Or Boo, whatever side your on. Umm... When Ashley Lawson and dying of lung cancer, she's turned. Will this cause trouble for the trio? Will she fall for Aidan or JOSH! Find out! READ!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it really does seem like I have an OC for everything... Sorry, if your getting tired of it DON'T READ THEM! I don't own Being Human, I do however put my mark on Ashley! She's My OC! I DON'T OWN A THING!

**Name:**_ Ashley 'Ash' Lawson._

**Age: **_25_

**Kin: **_Vampire_

**Bio:**_ Ash is a newly turned vampire, dying of breast cancer, Bishop saved her for her unique talents. She has a pretty good control of the vampire thing, but sometimes gets out of control. She works at the funeral home, helping prepare bodies for proper burials._

**Look: **_Black shoulder length hair with highlights of blonde, dark blue eyes, and fair skin... _

**Issues: **_Serious problem with blood, smoker... VAMPIRE HELLO! Serious mood swings._

Ashley lay there in the hospital bed, waiting for the cancer to take her life. This was not the way she wanted to go, at only 25, she had a lot she still wanted to do. The doctor came in and smiled at Ash.

"Any news?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but, the cancer in your right breast has progressed. So..."

"I'm going to die," she sighed,

"I kinda figured that..."

"We're so sorry. We are sending a nurse up to discuss your final meal. " the doctor whispered. She nodded and smirked. She looked out the window and laughed. _'15 months of chemo therapy for this?' _She frowned. Another doctor came in and shut the door.

"Hello Ashley," He smiled, "My name's Bishop..."

"Are you here to discuss the whole meal thing?" She asked.

"You could say that," He walked over to her.

"Oh, well what's on the menu to-" He covered her mouth and took her his in his grip. She tried screaming but failed as Bishop's grip tightened on her wrist and her mouth. He brought her wrist up to his face, enjoying the scent it gave off. His eyes went black and he looked at her fearful face. She started wiggling, trying to break free. His teeth clenched on her skin and he watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"He should go to jail. Rot in prison! He tried to burn the fucking house down!" Sally chased Aidan down the stairs.

"I know. And he is paying for it. He is going to prison. You saw it." Aidan smiled.

"I know but for me that's not good enough!" She whined. The house started to shake just as Josh walked in.

"Okay this house bull shit has to stop," he commented.

"Well, who pissed in your weenies?" Sally asked.

"Well the neighbors are starting to complain! Am I they only one who's worried about this?" He held out his arms in order to emphasize his point. Aidan just smiled at how paranoid Josh could be.

"Well Josh, I guess you'll just have to tell the neighbors that they'll have to deal with a rampaging ghost." Aidan laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha. Laugh while you can," Sarcastically Josh sneered.

"Looks like it's your time of the month again, Joshie." Sally patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Oh, I bet you think you're _so _clever," He rolled his eyes.

"Yes actually. I do." She smiled. Josh and Aidan's pagers started beeping off the charts. Aidan looked down at the tiny machine on his belt loop.

"Shit," He mumbled.

"What. Who is it?"

"Ashley, they're losing her. Her cancer spread too rapidly and she's going haywire." Josh grabbed his hoodie and ran for the hospital, Aidan not far behind.

"Heart rate dropping. Damn it! Where the hell are they?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know sir, but if we don't hurry she's going to lose her last chance!" The nurse explained. He nodded and shocked her with the paddles. Her chest heaved upward in result of the shock, making her heart rate drop even faster.

"Oxygen mask!" The doctor held out his hand and grasped the plastic material. He put it on her face and waited for her to breathe. She flatlined and the nurse checked her pulse.

"Time of death, twelve forty p.m." She said sadly. Josh and Aidan burst through the door and into the silent room.

"You're too late geniuses!" the nurse snapped. The doctor picked up the phone and dialed the number for the morgue.

"We need a slab in room 124," He whispered. "I'll go call the family." The nurse said, running out of the room. A metal table came rushing in with two other doctors and the head of the morgue. They lifted her onto the slab and covered her face. The nurse returned to the room and grasped the doctor's arm.

"The family is on their way sir." She mumbled.

"Wait out in the hall for them, they'll need directions to the morgue." He said grimly.

"I suggest you two go down and make sure she's pretty clean for the reveal." The doctor snapped.

"Yes sir."

Ashley Lawson laid on the cold metal slab. Her body as pale as a ghost and her hair spread out in short locks, she looked as though you could reach right through her. This was there punishment. Everyone in the hospital knew her name, a friendly soul, kindred spirit. She left a impact. Aidan stood over her, blank in expression. Ashley's family came through the doors with tissues and holding each other. A woman in her mid-forties stepped up to the metal cot and touched her daughter's hand. "Mommy?" A little girl asked curiously.

"Yeah honey. I'm sorry but mommy's no longer with us," The woman said. "Stacy," Aidan put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Aidan, just tell me you were there when she passed," She asked sadly. Aidan bowed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry." She touched his hand and slid a cold metal ring in his hand.

"She'd want you to have it, Aidan." Stacy whispered. He looked down at Ashley's ring, running his fingers on the blue sapphire.

"Grandma? Why Mommy like that? She not moving." The little girl asked.

"Morgan, mommy isn't coming back. She's gone sweetheart." Stacy explained. Morgan's face fell and tears started to well in her eyes. Stacy kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the five year old.

"I want mommy back!" She sobbed. Stacy started bouncing her up and down and shushing her.

"It's gonna be okay Morgan. I promise." Stay said.

"Uncle Josh!" Morgan held out her arms in Josh's direction.

"You heard the kid, Josh." Aidan smiled. Josh elbowed him in the stomach as he went over to pick up the young girl. Her heavy crying had dulled to a sob that rocked through her whole body. Her arms tightly around Josh's neck, not letting up. "She held on as long as she could, she refused to go." Aidan reassured Stacy.

"No doubt. She had her father's stubbornness." Stacy smiled.

"She was a friendly girl. We were glad to have had her here."Stacy smiled and looked over at Morgan, fast asleep in Josh's arms. Stacy kissed the forehead of her deceased daughter and took the young girl on her arms.

"I'll be seeing you gentlemen at the funeral no doubt, right?" She asked. They nodded and she took Morgan home.

** Well, Here we are again. She died. Yeah... Well, Read and review peeps! L8er!**


	2. Life at a Funeral

Hi! I'm back on Youtube! Check me out! I'll have my page posted on my profile! Look at me! Anyway! I own nothing! And you can't prove it! HA HA AHA AHH HA HA HA! (Evil laughter) Anyway Enjoy :)!

"Ashley Lawson was loved and respected by many. She was a very successful young woman. She had a beautiful baby girl named Morgan who loved her with all her heart. She had her father's stubbornness, and she will always be my little girl." Stacy cried. Morgan was by her side hugging her leg and trying to hide from all of the people at the funeral.

"Thank you Stacy." The Reverend said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" At this time we will lower the casket." He said. Morgan ran over to Josh's foot, he winced as her grip tightened on his leg. He picked her up and she curled next to him. The casket was lowered and tears were shed as the last of the goodbyes were said. Morgan started sobbing again as they walked away from the grave sight. Josh patted her back and shushed her.

"My, my, my. You certainly have a way with kids." A voice rang. He turned to come face to face with a hooded figure.

"Um... Thank-" The figure pulled him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall. The young girl squirmed but never left his arms.

"Give me my kid back!" The figure hissed.

"How do I know she's yours?" Josh asked, standing his ground. The figure pulled the hood down and looked him square in the face.

"Ash-" She covered his mouth to silence him.

"Shut up! I'm supposed to be dead. Remember?" She gave him a dangerous look. He nodded, eyes still wide. She uncovered his mouth and sniffed the air.

"You're a dog!" She hissed.

"How are you-"

"I got bit... By a guy named Bishop. Real jerk." Josh's eyes widened.

"You know the guy?" Morgan turned from Josh's neck and looked at the woman standing before her.

"Mommy!" She screeched.

"Baby girl!" She held her arms open for the child. Josh held onto the squirming toddler.

"What the hell are you-" Aidan stormed up to him. There Ashley was looking like she was going to kill someone. He stood there a moment before grasping Ashley's wrists and shoving her into the wall.  
>"How the hell are you alive!" He hissed.<p>

"Nice to see you too..."

"How-"

"I heard you. I heard you! I got bit! Now let me go!" She hissed back.

"Who!" He hissed, pressing her further into the wall.

"Don't hurt Mommy!" Morgan cried.

"A guy named Bishop okay! Now let me _go!_" Ashley cried breaking her wrists free and switching their positions.

"Get 'im Mommy!" Morgan laughed.

"Nice to see you Aidan. I see you've already sunk your teeth into our newest member." Bishop said, stepping from the shadows. Morgan turned and curled tightly against Josh's chest. Bishop stepped over to the child and smiled.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." Ashley hissed, letting Aidan go. She stepped in between Bishop and her daughter.

" You gotta go through me before you can even think about touching her!" She hissed. Bishop backed away and held up his hands. Ashley put a hand on her daughter's back and rubbed it trying to calm her down.

"Josh! Don't let her touch her." Aidan commanded. Josh turned his back on Ashley, obeying Aidan. Morgan coming up form her ball.

"No need for that. She's very good at keeping the hunger down." Bishop said, his voice deadly silky. Ashley reached to grasp on of her daughter's tiny hands.

"Mommy." Morgan mumbled. Josh turned and looked at the tiny hand in Ashley's.

"May I?" She asked. She held her arms open for her daughter. Josh looked to Aidan for the okay. He reluctantly nodded and Josh handed over the child.

"Mommy!" Morgan cried hugging Ashley's neck.

"Mommy I thought you were gone forever!" She mumbled. Ashley buried her face in her daughter's hair and let out a sob.

"So did I honey." Her voice muffled by Morgan's hair.

"Mommy, I love you!" Morgan said.

Ashley came up from the jungle of hair and brought her daughter close.

"I love you more!" Morgan giggled as Ashley touched the tip of her nose.

"Well, this is all very touching but I really must be on my way." Bishop said walking past Aidan. He stepped in front of Ashley and smiled. Ash hissed and held her daughter to her chest. He resumed his place in the shadows and Ashley went back to playing with Morgan.

"Mommy? Are you gonna go away again?" Morgan asked.

"Never." Ashley giggled.

"This is all great that your alive but what are we gonna do with you?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I could find a place of my own-"

"Bad idea. You should not be left alone with your daughter for at least a month or so." Aidan spoke up.

Ashley was sitting on the ground with Morgan in front of her playing patty cake.  
>"Ashley!" Josh snapped.<p>

"Well, what do you want me to do? Bunk with you guys until I can finally be alone with my own daughter?" Ashley asked, getting up and picking Morgan up with her.

"Cause it's not like I can go live with my parents!" She laughed.

"That's not a bad idea... The bunking with us part." Josh smiled.

"Sally could always use someone to rant to." Aidan smiled.

"Now the only problem is... How do we get your daughter out of here without your mother coming after us?" Josh asked.

"That? You seem like you didn't read the will." Ashley lightly punched Josh's shoulder. He looked at her with fear filled eyes.  
>"Ash... You didn't." He looked at her. She looked down at the ground and twirled her foot.<p>

"What like put you as the legal guardian of Morgan? No, I would never do that!" She laughed nervously. Josh threw his hands up.

"I give up!" He shouted.

"You were gonna be a daddy!" Aidan patted him on the back with a smile. Josh gave a death glare to Aidan and looked back at Ashley.

"But you don't have to now because I'm alive! Look I'm alive!" Ashley grabbed one of his hands and put it on her arm.

"Ya see! You don't have to take her!" Ashley reassured him.

"Like her mother would have let you take Morgan anyway!" Aidan mumbled.

"He's got a point there, Joshie." Ashley smiled.

"Don't call me that." He snapped at her.

"Please retract the claws there puppy." She smiled. Aidan Started walking away with a smile and Ashley followed.

"Don't call me that either." Josh mumbled.

"Doggie." Ash laughed.

"Oh this is going to be a _long _month." Josh sighed.

_**Review Peepz! Review or no chocolate. Chapter 2 is done! Review!**_

_**Find Your Voice and Speak Up**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**SAS (Supernova Amelia Star) **_


End file.
